User blog:Blissfully Mine/Stuck
'Chapter 1 - The Frozen Land' As I run through the frozen path, my bare feet sting with frostbite as I make my way into the snowy forest. Where am I going? I don't know. Just away from the danger and cruelty of my family. I scurry up the special, tall tree, using the long, strong branches to help hold me up. I keep climbing, before I slip off a branch covered in ice. I let out a small screaming, sqeaking sound as I fall. I grab hold of a rough branch on my way to hit the hard, painful ground. I am relieved, as I quickly start to climb up again. Sometimes it seems hopeless. But I still keep going, although my pale white dress drags beneath my feet. I hug the tree, it's freezing temperature welcoming my now exposed skin. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. "It's no use.." I whisper, as I start to climb down. I rub against the itchy, stratchy tree, when I hear footsteps approach me. I look up to see a hungry, growling wolf. I gasp, and start to back away. I look back one more time, then start running. The dark, black wolf starts chasing me. He lets out a roar, and pounces ontop of me. I know it's over. I let out an ear-piercing screech, and everything goes pitch black. I awake from my dream, and drag myself out of bed. I yawn, and peer through my window to have the Sun flash across my eyes. I quickly shake out of my gaze, and slip on my snow-white boots. I slap on a jacket, and then head downstairs for breakfast. I grab a loaf of bread from the pantry and stuff it down my sore throat. "Mom, I'm out for the day." I croak, and she nods in agreement. As I step outside into the wilderness, I feel the snow beneath my feet. I rub it gently inbetween my index finger and thumb, sprinkling it across the ground. I look over to my house, and over to the completely white forest. I sigh. "One day, I'll be living in this forest, where nobody can find me. I'll run away from home." I murmur under my breath, and walk towards it. The bitter coldness freezes me in place, as a gust of wind swishes through the trees. A heavy breeze greets me as I enter the mysterious wonderland. I lift up my Bow and Arrow, shooting it into the bark of a small tree. I glance at it for a while, then head towards it. I retrieve my arrow, looking at all of the scratches in this tree. ''"'If I shoot any more arrows into it, it'll probably fall dead." '''''I think. My house looks oddly tinier, since I am so far out into the woods. I position my bow, and take a step forward. I rise it, and before I can shoot again, I hear a growl. "Just ignore it." I say to myself, releasing another arrow. The scary noise rings in my ears again. I grab an arrow and launch it into my bow. I turn around, about to shoot in anger. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I scream, and then slap a hand over my mouth. I drop my bow, and slide off my quiver of arrows. My eyes lock to the sight: The same wolf I had in my dream. "Please...please...this can't be true.." I whisper to myself, as his paw scrapes the snow. "Easy boy, easy." I say, trying to decide whether or not to rub him. He growls at me again, this time in a deep voice. It comes from his throat. I lift a hand, and he barks at me. I take it back, and he settles. I lift it again, raising it higher, and he barks even louder, shocking the peaceful forest. I take it back, and rest it against my pants. "Okay.." I say, unsure of what to do. I start to walk away, calmly, hoping he'll just return back to his pack. He lets out a small bark again, but not as loud as the others. I feel warmth around my legs, and looking down, I see him wrapping against me. He nudges me, and nuzzles me with his dry nose. I pet him slightly on his back, and he gives out a low purr. I grab a loaf of bread from my bag - leftovers from today's breakfast - and throw it at him. He clamps his razor sharp teeth into it, and before I know it, he's done. "Woah.." I say, packing up my things. "Well, I uh..have to go now..don't follow me..please?" I beg. "Mom would kill me if she finds out". He looks at me with his ghostly, sky blue eyes. He just stares at me for a while, my auburn hair glistening in the sunlight. Then, he dashes away, into the clamped trees. I watch him until he dissapears. I look at the ground, his pawprints imprinted into the snow. "Hm." I mutter, then stomp my way back to my house. 'Chapter 2 - The Argument' As I lean against my frosted window, I squint to look at the blinding Sun. I finished all of my chores, luckily, and I just have to go to bed soon. My baby blue nightgown drapes across the floor as I hang my bow and arrows. I go over when I see my dad coming in with wood for the fireplace. He gives me a warning look, and I know what it means. I'm in trouble. My sister just smirks, tapping her foot, standing in the corner. "It's not pretty. I had to go through it while you were out, wherever you went." she tells me, and I look around. My mother seems upset, and my father does, too. It's an argument. And it's a bad one. I watch as my father scowls at me and my sister, demanding us to go outside and stay there. I look at him, in a way that asks: why? My sister just laughs, sticking her tounge out and giving us a peace sign with her fingers. "Ugh." I hear her mumble, before stepping out into the burning cold. I slip on my jacket and boots, which are now watered down from the snow. I take my bow and arrows, and head for outside. My sister waits for me, muttering to herself. I hear "They'll pay" and "I can't wait until I am out of here". I ask her, and she just tells me to shut up. I leave her alone, looking through the kitchen window. My mother and father are smashing things all over, and I am in a state of shock. I can see my mother, mouthing her words, yelling at my dad, while he's pushing her away. She grabs a pan, whacks him against the head, before my father's face turns boiling red. He comes outside, motioning us to come in. "Where ''WERE ''you?" my father commands, and I gently bite down on some ham. "I was out practicing my archery skills.." I reply, and he just stares. After a while, he grabs his things and leaves. The door slams shut and my sister gets up and stomps over to her room. My mother says nothing, and everything of my dad's is gone. Then I realize. He left. For good. 'Chapter 3 - Haunted' My eyes load with tears as I look outside. My father is scurrying through the snow, his axe in his tight grip. "Mom..this isn't-" I say, but she interrupts. "Yes. Your father and I were fighting, because I wanted him to stay, but he just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry." she tells me, sternly. My jaw drops. "MOM!" I shout at her, and then fly over to my dusty closet. I kick against the old, messy walls, screaming. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I cry, not caring if anybody sees me or not. I stop crying for a little, and decide to go to the forest so I can meet that wolf. If he's there, of course. I go back outside, the sticky snow sliding against my face. My golden brown hair reveals myself from the rest of the forest. There was always something about this forest. It never changed colors, no matter what season. Only in the summer will the ice drip off, but it never changes. No leaves grow, only sturdy limbs to hold up for support. The only living thing I know that lives here is that one snowshoe rabbit. I see that wolf again, it's curved body marching through the snow. It sees me, giving a glance, and then returning to it's routine. It starts coming my way, and eventually, he stops in front of me. His eyes look up at me, his black fur completing his whole look. He only stays for a second, but before he can run away, I stop him. "Hold on!" I tell him, and he stops to turn around. "Will you come back?" I ask. I know it's a stupid question, but maybe he'll understand. He just lifts his head, and lets out a long, large howl. Then, his feet elegantly plot against the snow, as he runs for what seems like forever. He runs towards the horizon, where sky and land kiss. The warm sun reflects it's rays against me as I return back to home. Category:Blog posts